To execute policy(s) in a or manage a device usually a user is required to go through a process of specifying the policy(s) and its settings or choosing from several policy(s) before the policy can be executed. This procedure does not allow a convenient access to certain preferred policy(s), settings, or modes of the device that the user that wants to execute very frequently, and in a very short time. Many PoE capable devices may operate at different power levels. There may be safety hazards or devices may malfunction if the power level supplied or received is not compatible. Hence, solutions are required for a user to easily regulate the power supplied or received at a PoE capable device through an easy physical user interface.